The Morphoverse
This is the setting that Morpho and some of MorphoTheRainWing's other characters live in. Anyone may create a character in this universe if they ask. This is an AU created by MorphoTheRainWing, so don't edit the page except for category adding. You may write stories and create characters in the Morphoverse if you message Morpho for permission and tell me what the story or character is. Coming Soon (Hopefully) * Map * Sections for each kingdom General * There is a scroll series (canon) or TV show (modern) called Puddle Universe. It stars the young boy Puddle, a hybrid between a MudWing and a dragonlike alien called a GemWing. * IMPORTANT: The Wings of Fire books exist here. They are a historical fiction series that shows the points of view of some of the important dragonets in Pyrrhian and Pantalan history. However, some things are inaccurate or exaggerated. Because of this, some events in the Morphoverse are different from the books. For example, Darkstalker wasn’t really as huge or powerful as the books say he was. Things Changed From The Books * Many things in the books were made more dramatic or simplified to interest and not confuse dragonet readers. * Many things in the books were exaggerated or changed by the stories being passed down in history. * The personalities and moralities of the characters were often more complex than the books showed. * Darkstalker was not as huge or powerful as he was said to be. He was huge and powerful, but not mountain-sized and godlike. * The Othermind acted more like a normal parasite instead of a person. It was devious, but talked like a regular plant, and its goal was to infect rather than get revenge. * Wasp was just as evil, but she wasn't as obviously evil. She was made so classically evil in the books to show dragonets how bad she was and not have them end up seeing her side or supporting her. * Chameleon was still a shapeshifter, but he was not Peril's father. However, he claimed he was her father, and tricked Peril with it. Canon The Morphoverse takes place a while after the canon, about 50 or 60 years. It takes place in an alternate universe where animus magic is more simple like in the first series, so Darkstalker never became that powerful and therefore the main plot of the second series and Chameleon never happened, but Jade Mountain got founded. At the time of the Morphoverse, Pyrrhia’s technology has advanced a little but not nearly to modern times (about the same level as Pantala in the canon series), and several new cities have been founded. Pantala has freed itself from Queen Wasp's reign, but is still adjusting, so technology hasn't progressed much yet. Morpho herself lives in Jade City, which is a big city built around Jade Mountain. The rules are the same as in the canon universe, so there are no fanon tribes, demons, other forms of magic besides animus and tribe powers, or anything like that. However, this can be altered for interactions with other OCs, such as roleplays and character relationships. List of Settlements Jade City: A big city built around Jade Mountain. It is home to dragons from all the tribes, including Morpho. Possibility: The same as the canon town, but it has grown into a big city. Sanctuary: A smallish city built around Winter's scavenger sanctuary. It is home to dragons of all tribes. Ember: A SkyWing town in the south of the Sky Kingdom. The dragons there are mostly superstitious farmers. It is where Visceral stayed for a while in her backstory. Rulers IceWings: Queen Starlight RainWings: Queen Moonglow SeaWings: Queen Phosphorescent NightWings: King Lightfighter SandWings: Queen Incandescence SkyWings: King Firelight MudWings: Queen Will-O-Wisp Other Stuff * The tribes have hybridized more, and hybrids are very common. Hybrids are not forbidden anymore, and inter-tribe relations have improved considerably. However, there are still some dragons who hate the other tribes or hate hybrids. Dragons in kingdoms other than their tribe's are a common sight. * RainWings have integrated themselves back into dragon society, and fully know how to read and write and defend themselves, although they are still mostly pacifist. NightWings have also fully integrated and more similar to what they were like in Darkstalker Legends, and they have reconstructed the Night Kingdom where it used to be. * Dragons usually eat their meat cooked now. Many RainWings have started eating meat along with fruits, but just as many continue being vegetarians. On the flip side, some dragons from other tribes have become vegetarians. * Animus magic has been studied more and is feared less. Precautions have been taken to ensure that less animus dragons go insane, and animi need a license to enchant objects if they are not doing it in an academic situation. Animi can only enchant small things when they are learning and don't have a license. * The Dragonets of Destiny and the Jade Winglet dragonets are now adults and have families and jobs of their own. * Jade Mountain Academy has grown into a huge school that dragons from all over Pyrrhia come to. There are also other inter-tribe schools that have opened up in other cities, but Jade Mountain is the largest and most successful. * Inter-tribe racism has decreased and dragons are generally more open to those from other tribes than they, but racism is still not an uncommon issue. * Pets are far more common and are kept in all tribes. Scavengers are a bit more well-understood, and many have been domesticated so they aren't afraid of dragons, are more easily trainable, and can be trained to do tricks and even speak a tiny amount of Dragon. Some sloths have also been domesticated, but since they're already so docile, it basically just means that they have been bred to have different fur colors and patterns. A few other species, such as wolves, seals, and ocelots, are also sometimes kept as pets. Many shops sell food and supplies for scavengers, sloths, and other pets. * The kingdoms still exist, but they are more lax about the borders. The ice wall that shoots spears at non-IceWings around the Ice Kingdom has been dismantled. * Male dragons can be kings, although female rulers are still more common. * RainWings now have a single ruler instead of queens taking turns. * Pantala and Pyrrhia have become allies, and it's a fairly rare sight to see a Pyrrhian on Pantala or a Pantalan on Pyrrhia, but not nearly as rare as it used to be. * Pantala's technology level has stayed mostly the same, but the LeafWings have made a full recovery and the HiveWings no longer lord over the SilkWings. Thanks to Pyrrhia, Pantalans now know what scavengers are. * The descendants of Thorn are now officially the royal family. However, a few SandWings from the original royal family still walk the earth, such as the currently pageless Diamondback. * All the current rulers are named after something to do with light * Queen Moonglow is Glory and Deathbringer's granddaughter, and is mostly RainWing but has a few noticeable NightWing traits * Animus magic has been bred into all the tribes. * The Ice Kingdom has become a lot less strict, although it is still a bit stricter than most tribes. The Circles are a thing of the past, although social ranking still matters. * The NightWings have moved back to the old Night Kingdom, although quite a few have remained in the rainforest. * Because of hybridization, the tribes are a bit more similar-looking to each other. For example, MudWings can have less broad snouts and SandWings can have longer faces. * Most RainWings take care of their eggs and start families instead of just leaving their eggs in the community hatchery, although some rainforest-living RainWings still do it the old way. MudWings who live in places other than the swamp usually set up normal dragon families as well, but a majority of swamp-living MudWings still have sib groups. Modern The modern Morphoverse has the same locations as the canon Morphoverse, but technology has advanced to the level of Earth’s technology. (WIP) * Dragons are not bipedal. * Clothes can be worn, but they are not a requirement. Dragons will often stroll around with pants but no shirt, or a shirt but no pants. * The equivalent of Santa Claus is an IceWing named Santa Claws. * Dragons will often have weird colors and patterns because of self-domestication and hybridization Futuristic Even farther in the future. Here, the technology is advanced enough to create artificial living beings. Basically my version of the generic Scienceborn-verse. Anthro The exact same as the modern Morphoverse, but dragons are anthropomorphic and wear clothes all the time. Can also be used for the futuristic Morphoverse. The next level is: EVERYONE IS A SCAVENGER. Just kidding. Gallery 24461650-9EB2-4E01-AB88-27C81CFF544E.png|Puddle Universe ref. Base by Jada, colored by Morpho. Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Alternate Universes